


Starfleet Magic Rewritten

by fireflapjack



Category: Starfleet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflapjack/pseuds/fireflapjack
Summary: god is over party
Kudos: 2





	Starfleet Magic Rewritten

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.  
thank you Ao3. very cool.  
  



End file.
